


Отдых на природе

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Всё вокруг цвело и пахло, и было так тепло, так по-летнему ярко и солнечно, что как-то не хотелось вспоминать о том, что этот день был последним днём лета.Дракула сидел на стволе поваленного когда-то грозой дерева, расслаблено глядя на шелестящее море листвы. Его расфокусированный взгляд был тёплым и спокойным. Вампир отдыхал, понимая, что в этом мире никто не желает ему зла. Больше нет тех, кто хотел бы убить его.
Kudos: 4





	Отдых на природе

Всё вокруг цвело и пахло, и было так тепло, так по-летнему ярко и солнечно, что как-то не хотелось вспоминать о том, что этот день был последним днём лета.  
Дракула сидел на стволе поваленного когда-то грозой дерева, расслаблено глядя на шелестящее море листвы. Его расфокусированный взгляд был тёплым и спокойным. Вампир отдыхал, понимая, что в этом мире никто не желает ему зла. Больше нет тех, кто хотел бы убить его.  
Мэйвис с мужем и сыном возились в траве неподалёку. Денисычу исполнилось шесть. Загорелый (ибо, как полукровке, солнечные лучи не мешали ему, не обжигали кожу), довольный, по-детски беззаботный, он, визжа и хохоча, бегал по поляне. Мэйвис, намазавшись кремом с головы до пят, преследовала его, тоже выкрикивая что-то весёлое.  
Джонатан сидел в траве у одного из деревьев и, прищурив глаза, с любовью глядел на семью. Иногда его полный теплоты взгляд перемещался на тестя, который наслаждался днём в тени — кремов он не признавал и пользовался ими с большой неохотой, а солнце было к нему беспощадно. Юноше было очень радостно от того, что граф сейчас не маялся от депрессии, а полностью наслаждался жизнью.  
— Держи, Драк! — Он бросил вампиру упаковку с кровавыми леденцами.  
Дракула поймал презент и мягко улыбнулся, качнув головой. Это был своеобразный знак благодарности, и Джонатан, усмехнувшись в ответ, отвернулся.  
Вампир снова взглянул на листву деревьев и тихо вздохнул.  
— До свиданья, лето, — пробормотал он.


End file.
